Psychiatric genetic research (PGR) holds great promise for preventing, understanding, and treating neuropsychiatric disorders - a source of immense societal burden and personal suffering. Such research poses many ethical challenges, and failure to perform systematic study of the ethical issues surrounding PGR may threaten societal acceptance of this important scientific work. To date, NIH has not funded any work on PGR that focuses on collecting empirical data about ethical issues. To remedy this gap, we will involve well-established, transdisciplinary collaborative researchers at two sites with a national Scientific Advisory Board and a national Stakeholder Advisory Board to achieve 2 Aims: (1) to understand how 6 key stakeholder groups view important ethical considerations and safeguards in psychiatric genetic research, and (2) to develop and test a specific method for enhancing the research ethics skills of psychiatric genetic researchers and institutional reviewers of research. In the Developmental Phase, we will conduct focus groups with 100 lay stakeholders at Med Coll of Wisconsin &U of New Mexico SOM, and we will conduct key informant interviews with 20 professional stakeholders nationwide. To achieve Aim 1, we will conduct 2 hypothesis-driven mainly quantitative surveys. Project 1 will used structured interviews to collect survey data at both sites from 120 mentally ill people, 120 family members of people with mental illness, and 120 healthy people. Project 2 will be a national Web-based survey of 120 psychiatric genetic investigators, 120 IRB leaders, and 120 IRB members. Both empirical survey projects will assess ethical issues in psychiatric genetic research, emphasizing participant-oriented safeguards (i.e., consent, confidentiality, &genetic counseling) &investigator- and institutional-oriented safeguards (i.e., institutional review, conflict of interest management, tissue/sample retention, &community consent). To achieve Aim 2, we will perform a randomized controlled trial to evaluate a Web-based ethics educational module to enhance 80 researchers'and 160 research reviewers'abilities to identify, analyze, and manage PGR ethics issues. We suggest that evidence-based ethics inquiry for PGR will displace bias and fear in shaping scientific practices and public policy. Our proposed endeavor will generate new knowledge for wide dissemination and publication that can inform future evidence-based PGR ethics guidelines and generate further empirical ethics research on PGR.